conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Polar Hell
The Kingdom is called Polar Hell, as you can guess it is very cold here. It is also a very dark and desolate place which is seen to outsiders and wanderers as a sort of hellish land, hints the name 'Polar Hell'. This kingdom is controlled by the Great Bears, but their are many of species living in the kingdom, although none are currently a ligitimate threat to the Great Bears, a few races could soon pose a challange. =Description= The kingdom is covered in ice and snow. The kingdom itself is a gigantic mountain range much like the Himilayas of Earth. In some regions there are vast cave systems. =Government= The government system in Polar Hell in a one headed monarchy ruled by the King of the Great Bears, Arcon. =People= The king of the Great Bears, Arcon, is the most important and influential character in the kingdom. The king's brother Lunor is patiently awaiting his time as king, and it is thought that he would jump on a chance to take the thrown from his older brother. The other races in Polar Hell include the White Wolves, lead by their vicous leader Helmsley, the Great Owls, and the Cougars, who only come out after nightfall, the cougars are the least known race in Polar Hell, this is mainly becuase they have never established contact with any of the other races unless they come upon the wrong side of a cougars lunge for a meal. The last creature of great importance is the great ice dragon of old, Snow Cap, who actually rests upon the peak of the tallest mountain in the kingdom, Snow Cap has not been awakened for many centuries and the whole of Polar Hell would like to keep it that way. =Provinces/Regional Governments= The Great Bears and Great Owls live in the thick of the mountains, using the caves aswell as the flat basses of the mountains to fortify their land. The White Wolves control the plains surrounding the mountians. The Cougars live on the mountain tops, but they stay away from the highest peak knowing full well what lies sleeping up there. =Allies and Enemies= The Great Bears and the Great Owls do get along in peace, with the Bears granting the Owls with a place to safely live away from the Cougars and White Wolves, while the Owls perform recon missions for the Bears to keep an eye on the kingdom. The White Wolves are the greatest enemy of the Great Bears, and Arcon and Helmsley particularly not fans of one another are at constant battle but for now the Great Bears prove to be too strong of an opponent. The Cougars stay to themselves except when they are hungry. The dragon, Snow Cap, has been alseep for so long that no one truely knows his alliegence, but it is thought that he himself would likely try to rule Polar Hell. =See also= You would like to create complete articles on particular topics, like a king, or a region. Use the format below to prepare the links to those pages. After you save this page you can open those links to create those pages. This includes some examples, replace them with your own topics: * Region of Examplia * King Exampler Remember to clean up the predefined text and to remove unused sections after editing your page Category: Write a category here